Life Changed
by eko5555
Summary: A new group of heroes discovers there powers, but are abducted
1. Christian Black

_Christine Black_

_Brentwood_

I was sitting in my classroom, doing a college history test. Some of the questions, I could hardly understand. Not knowing what to do, I turned the room dark with the power of shadow control. Everyone gasped.

"Stay calm. I'll go check what's going on." Said the teacher. I quickly burnt all of the tests, and turned the lights back on. The teacher got back into the room.

"Oh... The lights are back on. Where are all the tests?" He asked. The bell rang.

"Well, that's it for today. I'll print more tests for tomorrow." He said. I walked outside. There was a strange figure leaning against the side of the bleachers. I tried to avoid him, but then another person wearing the same as him walked towards me from the front, and two on the sides. The man behind me pulled out a tazer and shocked me.


	2. Callie Borne

_Callie Brone_

_New York Manhattan_

Callie Brone got out of her English class, and her boyfriend, Alex, got out of Math across the hall. They met in the middle and he put his arm around her shoulder. They walked to her Ninja 250R lime green motorbike. She hopped on the back, and he drove. They worked the late shift together at the "Jupiter Diner." They parked the motorbike, and walked inside. The diner owner William Jupiter turned and saw them.

"Well it's about time. We've got some hungry people today, so get to work!" He yelled. Callie got ready, walked to a booth, and pulled out a little pencil and notepad.

"What can I give you today sir?" She said.

"You." He answered in a pitchy voice. He pulled out his tazer, and shocked her. 


	3. Clay Wright

_Clay Wright_

_Lewiston, Maine_

It was Friday, and I had just gotten out of Math, my last class, at Bates College. I got to my dorm and saw my life long friend, Chris.

"Hey Clay," He said, "Are you going to the party tonight? They'll be girls." He said, trying to tempt me.

"I had a girlfriend, and that didn't work out." I said.

"Come on, she dumped you like 9 years ago." He said.

"It was 3 years ago. And she didn't dump me. We went our separate ways." I said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Before I could say anything else, four men jumped through the window! One put a tazer to Chris's neck, and another put one on my neck.

"Hello there." Another man said. Chris and I looked at each other, and knew what to do. Chris grabbed the man holding him, by the arm and put the tazer to his neck, and fired. I turned invisible, and kicked the man holding me. He let go. I grabbed Chris by the arm, and he turned invisible to. We smashed through walls, then he did a super jump through the roof.


	4. Calist Barov

_Calista Barov_

_New York City_

Calista sat on her small old laptop, looking at a search site, trying to find Steven Jared, her old boyfriend who went missing about a year ago.

"Your not gonna find him. He's probably gone." Said my older sister.

"I won't dought him, I'll keep searching until I find him." I said.

"Well you have to go to work." She said. I sighed, picked up my purse, and walked out the door. I didn't have a car, so I walked to places. Sometimes, my sister would rent these old rusted convertable cars for the weekend, and we would put on nail polish, and feet up to let it dry, as we drove in the fast car. But that was like, ones every 5 months. I walked into the small diner soda shop, and met Jesse.

"Well good morning to you!" Said Jesse, as he cleaned out a glass.

"Oh whatever." I said. He looked at me.

"Why are you down? Still can't find the boyfriend?" He asked.

"I've looked on every possible search site there is." I said.

"Have you tried ?" He joked.

"Oh be quite!" I yelled. Suddenly, a person stormed through the door. it was Steven!

"Steven?" I asked in amazment. Suddenly, a man tazed him from behind, and then Jesse, and then me!


	5. Everyone

_Everyone_

_in an open top truck, destination unknown desert_

Our heroes woke up.

"Welcome. Do you all know why your here?" Said a man with long white hair, and a long white beard. We all shook our heads, trying to pay attention.

"Because of your powers. You all have one. Some know they do, others are slowly developing them. But we'll take them away before you can find out. Know when we arive at our destination, or you could say, prison, there will be no use of your powers, our there will be a penalty. And you don't wanna know what it is. Everyone understand?" He asked. Some of us nodded, and the rest just sat there glaring at him.

"Good. You will be paired with someone else, in a sell. Oh look, there it is." It was a tall, wide building, with about 8 guard towers, and two guards in each, who where both armed with AK-47's, and 2 glock pistols. The door was like a safe door, made of titanium, and platnium. Would they ever get out? Who knows?


	6. this was chapter1 but had to update So:1

_Jesse Danials_

_New York City_

Do you ever feel... how do I put this... different? Well that's how I've felt for almost my entire life. A while ago, when I turned eight, I was able to change the color of things, and control stuff through a mirror, and about a few days ago, I could absorb anything from wood, to titanium, but it's been hard to control that power. I'll pull a quarter out of my pocket, and it'll instantly turn me to metal. I'm Jesse Danials. Almost average person. The only thing normal about me is my car. A four door blue/black Volkswagen. It's my mom's old car. She died when I was young, and my awful dad, Kale Danials, raised me until I was 17, then first chance he got he dumped me of at Carthage college, and moved back to Mexico. Now I live in New York City with my friend Jacob in a small cheap apartment. He pays for the food and the water bill, I pay the rent, and electricity bill, and if something goes wrong, we both chip in to fix it.

"Dude, did you pay the rent yet?" Asked Jacob. I leaned back into the lazy boy, and took a sip of my coke.

"I was getting to that." I said. He stared at me.

"Well get to it faster, alright?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, I'm gonna be late to work." I said. I walked out the door, and got in my car.


End file.
